


She Never.

by refusetoshine



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Hurt, Love, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to He Never. A one shot about the difference between the two women in Blake's life. His ex and the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovers!  
> A few people wanted me to a follow up to my one-shot He Never but from Blake's point of view with Miranda.   
> A little bit of Ran bashing but yolo, she'll survive.   
> Leave me some requests or prompts!   
> Ps as I was writing this, Gwen posted the VF photo on IG.

She hated doing events with him, absolutely hated them. Blake didn’t say her name anymore, hadn’t said it since the moment he signed the divorce papers and didn’t plan on saying it ever again. She barely crossed his mind, the tabloids discussed her more than he did and he was happy to keep it that way. He did think of her sometimes though. At times like this, when he realised just how lucky he was to not have her in his life anymore and to instead have Gwen. He didn’t need her to come to events anymore because he had Gwen who loved dressing up or down to do whatever, who was offended when Blake didn’t ask her to events. In the last few years of his marriage he had gotten used to the fact that she didn’t want to hang out with him, especially out in public. Gwen was the complete opposite and he couldn’t be happier. She was everything he had always wanted.

She hated Hollywood. Well, she hated LA. Had barely visited him during The Voice and had constantly voiced her annoyance over him being there. Gwen was from the valley, she was an OC girl thick and thin. He couldn’t even imagine her having gone to something like the Oscars Vanity Fair party like he and Gwen were tonight. Gwen had actually been nervous to ask him thinking he would turn it down, he couldn’t have been happier. He was still a country boy at heart but he didn’t mind hanging out in with the who’s who of Hollywood especially with his girl on his arm.

She hated his friends, hated them. Barely ever wanted to go to any parties his friends had thrown or bother to keep in contact with any of their wives. She had her own friends so why did she need his, she had said. Gwen loved his friends, especially Adam who Miranda despised. Gwen and Adam would laugh for hours and one of the best weekends of Blake’s life was the weekend he spent with the two of them out on his ranch. But it wasn’t just Adam, when he had taken Gwen home to meet his family, she had introduced herself to all his friends, asking about their wives and kids like she had known them her whole life. Gwen encouraged him to catch up with his friends and to fly home for events if he needed to, even going as far as to invite one of his oldest friends and his wife over for dinner when they were in LA one week.

She hated what he wore, constantly asked him if he could dress up a little more. It had hurt him because he was still the man she had fallen in love with but all she wanted to do was constantly change him into what she wanted. Gwen loved his clothes. Who would have thought that an OC girl would be so attracted to a dirty cowboy? Once they had started getting serious, Gwen had gone out and bought her own pair of cowboy boots that she now wore constantly. Not to mention she was always thieving his flannel shirts to wear around. Gwen loved his style so much that as they continued dating he realised she was slowly incorporating his style into the boy’s style as well. Not to mention that Apollo’s 2nd birthday theme was cowboys, he had cried when she had told him how much she wanted one of her boys to grow up and be exactly like him. Gwen’s phone wallpaper was actually a photo of Blake and the boys in flannel shirts at Apollo’s birthday and every time she unlocked her phone she would voice how hot she found him in flannel.

She never held hands. He couldn’t even remember the last time they had held hands before they split up. She would always complain that his hand was too big or too sweaty or that he was annoying her by wanting to hold her hand. Gwen barely let go of him. He had chuckled after the Oscars upon seeing that every single photo had them holding hands. They held hands wherever they went, one of them always initiating it and the other smiling because they were thinking the exact same thing. Gwen even held his hand when they were sleeping, whether it was around her waist or beside her, she had made a habit out of sleeping with their fingers intertwined. Growling in her sleep if he tried to move his hand out of her grasp.

She hated his shows, hated listening to him live, saying why would she waste 3 hours of her night to watch him perform something he had done a thousand times before. Gwen had literally live tweeted her travels to her first concert of his. Bringing her brother and sister in law with her, crying when she missed her flight and texting him the whole time how excited she was to see him in concert. Not only had she tweeted #ThankGod with a photo of the stage, she had come to side stage for his encore, clapping and filming him. Not to mention when he had finished on stage the first thing he saw was Gwen running towards him, jumping into his arms saying how proud she was.

She had never liked being intimate with him, in hindsight it made sense because she was getting it elsewhere. But he was a man, he liked sex and more importantly he liked sex with his wife. She had always pushed him away and the last few months in their marriage they had barely had sex twice in 6 months. Gwen loved being intimate with him. Although she had her own issues from her own marriage regarding sex, once they had started being intimate, they hadn’t stopped. They could barely go a day without being intimate, whether they were having sex or making love, they loved being connected in such an intimate way. Gwen had pleased him in ways that he had never been pleased before and he enjoyed nothing more than giving pleasure to the love of his life.

She hated making out. God he didn’t think they had made out since before they had got married. She didn’t see the need in it and always pushed him off even when he said he didn’t want sex but just wanted to kiss, she would roll her eyes. He and Gwen always made out, they probably made out more than they had sex. Whether they were just hanging at the house or both in the kitchen at the same time, it always ended up with hands in hair and lips on lips. Gwen often laughed when she was putting her lip gloss on, stating she didn’t know why she even bothered because he was going to kiss it all off.

She never wanted to cuddle, not even in bed or when they were watching TV, she always said he was smothering her whenever he pulled her into his arms. Gwen always wanted to cuddle, whether they were out and about and she pulled his arms around her or they were in watching a movie with the kids. He had started setting an alarm 10 minutes before he had to get up so that he could pull her onto his chest and snuggle with her uninterrupted. Apollo had started a running joke that the older boys had caught onto that Mommy and Blake always cuddled, he usually snuck his little body between them when they were on the lounge and Blake was never happier than in those moments.

She always did stuff without him, hell he had only seen her a few times in the last few months of their marriage because she had scheduled stuff around America even though she knew he was coming to see her specifically. Gwen always told him what she was doing, not because he asked but because she was wanted to. They got together at the start of each week to look at each other’s schedules because Gwen genuinely wanted to spend time with him. Both of them had never had that before and it was something that meant a lot to them.

She hadn’t wanted kids, she had said it a lot before they were married but he thought that by getting married, she would open up to the idea. She hadn’t. Many of their fights surrounded the fact that he wanted kids and she didn’t. Gwen had kids. The funny thing was that when they started dating, she had been nervous that she was a mom, he had reassured her telling her it was one of his favourite things about her. He loved her kids. He had allllll the time in the world for Gwen’s children, always talking the oldest boy’s places and giving them all his attention. But most importantly, he loved them like they were his own, especially Apollo. He had only been a baby when Blake had started dating Gwen and the little boy had quickly become attached to him. One of the most important moments in his life was when Gwen had told Apollo that it was ok if he called Blake ‘daddy.’ Another moment was when he had sheepishly asked Gwen if she wanted more children, perhaps a little girl with her eyes and his hair, her kiss had been her answer.

She had never loved him, he realised that now. It was something that took him a long time to realise and an even longer time to accept. But he was glad, god he was glad that she had never loved him because now he had the love of his life. A woman that cared for him like no one had cared for him before. Not only did she tell him every day that she loved him, but she showed him. By supporting him, by hanging out with his friends, by going places with him, by kissing him, by snuggling with him, by making out with him, by being intimate with him, by letting her kids be a part of his life, by letting him become a father to Apollo. Most importantly, she had given him something he had always wanted, a baby of his own with the love of his life. September 2016, baby Shelton was on its way.


End file.
